


The Fifth Wife

by LovingMusicalTheatre



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMusicalTheatre/pseuds/LovingMusicalTheatre
Summary: Story about the SIX queens being reincarnated in the modern world.(Covid-19 doesn't exist)Trigger Warnings Include :Mentions of rape, mentions of sex, panic attacks, night terrors, faintingThe story will revolve heavily around Katherine Howard, as she's my favourite queen.Romance Includes : Catherine+Anne, Anna + Jane, and Parr+HowardThis is based on the queens in the musical and is not historically accurate.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 54
Kudos: 144





	1. Intro

**Just some information you should know before reading:**

Stuff written in just _italics_ are thoughts (most often they will be Katherine Howard's)

Stuff written just **bold** are author notes and POV's

Stuff written **_bold_** and in **_italics_** are flashbacks

The ages for the queens are as follows:

Catherine of Aragon: 24

Anne Boleyn: 22

Jane Seymour: 25

Anna of Cleves: 21

Katherine Howard: 17

Catherine Parr: 20

**I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Please remember this is completely based off of the musical and is not historically accurate!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Waking up

**Katherine Howard POV**

**_I glance up just in time to see the sun reflect on the axe... as I open my mouth to take my last breath the axe comes swinging down. And everything goes black._ **

Suddenly I hear a sound which sounds like knocking.

"Is anyone in here?" A strange voice calls out

I remain completely silent as I hear steps carrying the person away. After what seems like forever I try and open my eyes... I look around and see that I'm in a completely pink room. I'm not complaining. _Pink is my favourite colour!_ All of a sudden I remember the axe coming down and my hand goes straight to my neck. I stifle a sob as I feel a large scar wrapping around my neck...


	3. Meeting

**3rd person POV**

Catherine of Aragon walks down the hallway knocking on each door. There are no responses, and she starts to assume that she is alone. She walks back to the room she woke up in and starts opening the door when the door next to her opens as well. Whipping around she turns and sees the worst person in the world staring back. Not saying a word she quickly goes into her room and closes the door.

Meanwhile, Anne Boleyn stands in shock in her doorway, wondering how life can get any stranger when both doors next to her open. Catherine walks out and is about to walk past Anne when they both see another lady coming out of her room. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, may I ask where we are?" She asks looking around bewildered.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have a chance to look around before she showed up" Catherine explains pointing at Anne.

"I showed up? It wasn't exactly my choice to end up here with you!" Anne exclaims

"How are you even alive???" Catherine says exasperated

"Who are you both?" The blonde woman asks

"I'm Catherine of Aragon, pleased to meet you"

"And I'm Anne Boleyn"

"Nice to meet you both! This might sound crazy but, I'm Jane Seymour..." Jane says as she looks at both the women standing in front of her. "We should look around" she suggests, already making her way to the stairs in the middle of the hallway. The queens make their way downstairs and find a kitchen with a large dining table. On the table stands a note that reads: 'Welcome to 2020 Queens! You six have been given the chance to reclaim your lives, after all being hurt by King Henry. Take care of each other, and enjoy your new time on Earth.'

"Well that explains a lot" Jane states, "although there are only three of us right now"

"I think we're waking up in order of our marriages to the King," Catherine says, turning to look at the others.

"Could be... but also... some might have a harder time waking up than others..." Anne says, as she subconsciously raises her hand to the scar on her neck. Jane looks at her and is about to ask her what she means when they hear a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello" A voice calls out to greet them

"Hi," Jane says, smiling at the two who had appeared. "I'm Jane Seymour, this is Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn"

"You mean you're the other queens?" Says the taller girl, "I'm Catherine Parr"

"And I'm Anna of Cleves," the other girl says

"Nice to meet you both, we're going to have to come up with a nickname for you though Parr. There can't be more than one Catherine!" Catherine of Aragon says while smiling slightly

"You can all just call me Parr" she replies

"So where's our last queen?" Anne says

"I'm sure she'll be down in a bit since she's the last one" Jane responds

"Actually," Parr starts to say "I'm the last queen that was married to Henry... the one before me was beheaded, like you Anne."

Anne quickly nods and bites on her lip to keep from shaking

"You okay hun?" Jane asks

"Yeah... I just... um... before I woke up... I had a flashback to getting... um... killed..." Anne says looking down "I just don't like thinking about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry for mentioning it," Parr quickly apologizes

"It's okay, it's just... what if this girl is having the same thing happen?" Anne says looking worried "I almost didn't get out of bed when I heard someone knock."

"That was me," Catherine says, "I wanted to know if I was alone, but all your rooms were closed so I decided to knock on everyone's doors."

"I'm going to go check if she's in her room," Jane says, "how about you guys make something to eat?" Without really waiting for a reply she goes up the stairs and approaches the second door on the right. It is closed, but not locked so Jane slowly opens the door. As her eyes adjust to the darkness she sees a woman lying in a ball on the bed.

"Hi. I'm sorry for just coming in..." Jane says carefully. She comes closer to the woman and sees that she is still very young, maybe not even an adult. She kneels beside the bed and looks into the tear-filled eyes of the girl.


	4. The fifth queen

**Katherine Howard POV**

_Where am I? How am I here?_ Thoughts filled my head as I sit up and slowly look around the room. _At least I'm alone..._ I subconsciously raise my hand up to my neck and can't stop the tears from coming as I lay back down on my bed. _I didn't do anything wrong... he wouldn't stop! I couldn't make him stop_ _._

The door opens and I try to be quite as I hear someone come in.

"Hi. I'm sorry for just coming in..." A quiet voice says. I see a woman come closer and kneel down beside me.

"Can you tell me your name?" The woman asks. I shrug and look away from her.

"Okay, well my name is Jane Seymour," she says, "do you want to come downstairs?" I glance over at her and nod slightly. _I can't be alone forever... she'll be okay, not like the men._ Jane tries to take my hand, but I flinch back, so she just leads me downstairs. I can hear other people talking as I approach them... there seems to be many people in the room. I start to walk slower as we get closer to the door. _There's too many people... I can't do this._ Jane notices and slows down with me.

"How about I go tell them to be a little less noisy?" She asks, and I nod in response. She walks into the room and after a couple minutes, it gets quieter. _I can do this. It's okay._ I smile a bit as I walk into the room. I look around and see five women staring at me. The first one by Jane is dressed in a long black skirt with a golden t-shirt, while the second is wearing grey shorts and a bright green t-shirt. Jane is wearing a long white dress. The fourth one is wearing black midlength leggings and a red crop top, while the last one is wearing long dark blue jeans with a light blue shirt. _They're all staring..._ I raise my hand to my scar but before I can touch my neck the woman in green approaches me.

"You shouldn't keep touching it," she states, "it just makes it worse." I look at her confused and gasp as she pulls back her hair to reveal a scar just like mine. She smiles, "Hi, I'm Anne Boleyn!" _My cousin? Just like Jane..._ I look at her, smile and then turn back towards the other women and gasp as I recognize another one. She comes forward and smiles.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again Katherine." _Is it really her? It has to be... everything's the same! Except for the clothes._ I smile a bit more and look at the woman dressed in gold.

"Catherine of Aragon," she says while nodding at me. Then I turn to the woman dressed in blue.

"Catherine Parr," she says, "though everyone's just calling me Parr now," I nod in understanding. _Should I say something... I should at least introduce myself._ I take a deep breath and speak for the first time since waking up.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Howard. You can call me Kitty."

"Oh look, she can talk!" Catherine says. I blush and look at the floor biting my lip. _I want to go back to my room._ I turn and quietly run back upstairs and sit on my bed. _I shouldn't have said anything..._ After a couple minutes, I hear a quiet knock on the door I stand up and open the door a tiny bit. Seeing Anne stare back at me I open the door farther and let her come in.

"She didn't mean it in a bad way," Anne says, " Catherine just always says what's on her mind." I smile and nod. "So we're cousins," Anne continues, "that's awesome!!" I smile at her energy.

"Anne?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Were you... also... um... you know," I trail off, not wanting to say it aloud.

"Yeah, you stole my brand," Anne says smiling lightly. I laugh quietly and for the first time, I look down at what I'm wearing. White shorts with a long sleeve pink top. _I like these clothes!_ I hear footsteps coming towards my room and look at the door. Jane pokes her head in and smiling says "Dinner!". Anne jumps up and almost runs out of the room before turning back to me. "Are you coming?" She asks.

"Yeah soon..." I respond, while she turns and runs down the stairs. _Anne is nice, and so is Jane. Going down for_ _dinner_ _doesn't mean you have to talk..._ Eventually, I start down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I quickly take the empty seat in between Jane and Anne and look at what we're eating. _Pasta, yum!_ I smile as I take some and start eating quietly. The others talk throughout the entire dinner, but I just sit and listen. After dinner I see the others gather around the tv while Jane starts doing the dishes. _I don't want to go to the other room..._

"You want to help me?" Jane asks while putting the dishes next to the sink. "How about you put everything away?" I nod and sit at the table as she washes and dries everything. After everything is finished I sigh, still not wanting to join the others.

"Can I go to my room?" I ask in a small voice

"Of course!" Jane says, "If you need anything come down and tell me." I nod and walk up to my room lying on the bed. _So far it hasn't been terrible._ I smile and fall asleep.


	5. A new life

**Katherine Howard POV**

I wake up moments before I hear a knock on the door. _I wonder who it is... what if it's Catherine? No, it's probably Jane..._ I decide to open the door just a crack and look down at the ground when I see Catherine standing in front of my door.

"Hi Kitty, breakfast is ready," she says looking at me. I nod and follow her out the door. As I walk into the kitchen I see Anne and Anna sitting at the table on their phones. Anne looks over at me, waves, and mentions for me to come over. I walk over quietly and look at what they're watching. I laugh as I see baby kittens staring back.

"There's that laugh I remember!" Anna says smiling at me. I blush and go get my food. _Should I have said thank you? It's too late now..._ I grab my plate and wonder where I'm going to eat. As I move to go sit alone at the island someone touches my shoulder and I jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Jane says, "I just thought you should come eat with us." My heart is racing as I look over to the others at the table. _It's okay, remember you don't have to say anything. And Anne and Jane are going to be there as well._ I nod and walk over to the table, looking for a place to sit. Jane leads me to the spot between her and Anne and I smile slightly. Still not comfortable around so many people I eat in silence and listen to their conversation unfold.

"I'm just saying you two should try and get along a bit more," Jane was saying, "it's not good to argue so much!" Anne and Catherine looked at each other and both shook their heads.

"No, there's no way I can forgive her!" Catherine says

"It wasn't my fault you were boring him!" Anne replies looking annoyed. _They're talking about Henry... I don't want to think about him! Should I ask them to change the subject... no, they'll think I'm weak..._ I shift in my seat trying to keep my mind of the past. Suddenly I hear Anna speak up,

"Okay, we get it. Now, what are your guys' plans for today?" She looks at me and smiles. _Did she change the subject for me?_ I smile back slightly as the others start talking about what they're going to do.

"How about we go to a mall?" Anna suggests, "I'm sure they'll have lots of cool stuff to buy!" The others agree, but I merely shake my head. "You don't want to come Kitty?" Anna asks, looking a bit disappointed.

"Not today..." I say quietly

"That's okay," Jane says, "how about I stay with you? I don't really feel like shopping."

"If you want to," I say. _She shouldn't have to stay for me! But I don't want to be alone..._ She smiles at me as the others get ready to leave.

"What would you like to do?" Jane asks when everyone is gone. _I don't know... I just don't want to be around anyone._ Knowing I have to say something I reply,

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Of course!" Jane says. We grab our jackets and walk out onto the street. _It's really noisy... but that's okay. Jane's here. Nothing will happen._ I look down at my feet as we walk over to a park. It's quieter here so I look around and see a beautiful water fountain. Without thinking I smile and run towards the water, looking at the light bouncing off the streams. _Wait, where's Jane?_ I look around quickly and relax a bit when I see Jane standing behind me smiling at the water.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Jane says

"I know," I say smiling at her

"Can I give you a hug?" She asks. _A hug? All she wants to do is touch you... she doesn't care!_ "Hey, it's okay! If you're not ready to touch anyone you don't have to." She says noticing my discomfort. I nod and we continue walking down a dirt path. We finish our walk and head back inside to warm up. Before I can overthink it I lean over and give Jane a small hug. She smiles and wraps her arms around me. _It's okay, she's safe._ I tell myself. I still break the hug quickly and run over to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Do you want tea or hot chocolate or something?" Jane asks as she grabs herself a cup of coffee.

"Hot chocolate please," I say smiling. Jane nods and after a couple of minutes gives me my mug. We sit at the table waiting for the others to come home. After a half-hour, the door opens and I see Anne run in excitedly.

"Kitty look what I got!" She says, almost jumping up and down from joy. I look over and see her pointing at her neck, covering her scar was a black choker with a bright green B. _It's covering her scar... I wish I had one. Be happy Kitty... don't let her notice your disappointment._ I smile and say,

"That looks great!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Catherine and Parr looking surprised at my comment. _I have to trust these people, and that starts with talking._ "Did you get anything else?" I ask Anne.

"Mhm!" Showing me a bag full of stuff, "Want to come upstairs? I'll show you everything!" I nod and follow her up the stairs.  
  
  


**3rd person POV**

Jane smiles as Anne and Kitty run up the stairs.

"What did you do to her? She seems like a new person!" Catherine says

"No, she seems like her old self." Anna comments

"We went on a walk to the park and looked at the fountain. At the fountain, I asked if I could give her a hug but she seemed really scared so I reassured her she didn't have to if she wasn't ready. Then when we got back she leaned over and gave me a quick hug." Jane explains smiling. Parr nods and smiles at the story, and then goes up to her room to grab a book. Anna leaves afterwards to go watch tv, leaving Jane and Catherine alone.

"Why do you think she's so shy?" Catherine asks, "I mean Anne was also beheaded, but she seems okay. At least better than Kitty does." Jane looks over and thinks about it for a second.

"Well, she is younger than Anne..." She says, "but I'm not really sure." Catherine nods and then goes up to her room. Later Jane walks up to get tell everyone dinner is ready. She smiles as she sees Kitty and Anne in Anne's room still looking at everything she bought.

"Guys it's dinner time!" She says as Anne jumps up and watches Kitty also quickly get up. She smiles and goes to find the others. After dinner, everyone goes to watch tv like always and, although Kitty does stay back to help Jane put stuff away, to Jane's surprise Kitty comes to watch tv.


	6. The beginning of trust

**Katherine Howard POV**

_Watching tv with everyone is kind of fun!_ I smile and watch as the drama unfolds on the screen. Suddenly out of no-where in the show a guy grabs a girl walking down the street. I quickly look down at my legs, but not watching doesn't keep me from hearing her screams. _It's just on tv. You're okay. You're safe._ After what seems like forever I quickly look up to make it seem like I was watching the entire time. I barely hear Jane telling us to go to bed and walk gently up the stairs. _Just don't think about it. Think about something else..._ I sigh as I lie down in bed and try to sleep.

**_I hear him walk towards me and quickly pretend to be asleep, but he keeps coming and rips off the sheet. I lie there hoping he's just coming to sleep. As he gets into bed I almost sigh with relief, but then his hand comes towards me. I stop breathing as he slides his hand down my body reaching my leg and travelling inwards..._ **

I gasp as I wake up. _I don't-I don't want to... leave me alone! Please... please..._ I can't stop my self from crying out as everything comes back to me. _Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Thomas..._ _I can't breathe. I can't... I can't breathe!_ I gasp and curl up into a ball, still sobbing. I don't hear the door open, but suddenly I do see someone standing before me.

"Hey Kitty, it's going to be okay. You're okay, you're safe," I hardly recognize Janes voice through the thoughts in my head. _I don't want to! I can't! Leave me alone! Please..._

'Try and focus on my breathing," Jane says, "breathe in, and breathe out, in, out," she repeats while sitting near my bed. She reaches for my shoulder and I jerk away. "I'm sorry. You're safe. Just remember to breathe," she says trying to calm me down. _Breathe... in... out... in... out... in... out..._ "That's it," Jane says, "Can I touch you?" Hesitantly I nod my head and she starts rubbing my shoulder. Istart to calm down and look over at Jane. "Feeling better?" She asks. I nod and move to a more comfortable position. Jane looks at me and smiles softly.

"Can you stay?" I whisper, not wanting to be left alone. She nods and pulls my chair over so she can sit down. _Thank you._ After laying there for a bit I fall back asleep.

I wake up and see Jane asleep on my chair. _She stayed... she cares. But what will I tell her..._ I hear her move slightly and watch as she wakes up. She sees me looking at her and smiles.

"Hi... Are you feeling better?" She asks while sitting up.

"Yes," I say, "Ummm, thank you, for staying."

"Don't worry about it," she replies. _She's going to ask what happened... I'll have to tell her._ "If you want to talk I'm here Kitty. Always." I look up surprised.

"I just... remembered the past," I say wanting to show that I trust her, but not wanting to tell her what happened. Jane nods with understanding and says,

"You're safe now. How about we get some breakfast?"

"I'll come down in a bit," I say as Jane stands up. She nods and closes the door as she leaves. I slowly get up, change out of my pj's, and make my way downstairs. Before I go into the room I hear my name as Jane is talking to the others.

"Just be gentle please, she had a rough night," Jane says as I open the door. She looks over and offers me a plate of pancakes, "They're chocolate chip," she adds as I take them. I sit down in silence and eat slowly. Anne comes and sits next to me.

"You okay?" She asks gently

"Yeah... I'm okay," I reply. Anne smiles and turns to everyone.

"What are we doing today?" She asks, already planning a day full adventure.

"I was thinking we could just have a quiet day inside," Jane says looking at me. I smile and blush as I realize she's trying to make sure I'm really okay. To my surprise, Anna speaks up,

"I agree, a relaxing day would be nice." I look at her and smile gently. After eating breakfast I take a book from the shelf and go outside.

"I didn't know you like reading," I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around to see Parr looking at me. I nod not really sure what to say. "May I see what you're reading?" I nod again and show her the cover. "Oh, I love that book!" Parr says with a smile, I smile and am about to respond when Anna comes to join us.

"Hey Kitty, I was wondering if you'd like to come hang with me?" She asks. _Anna is nice, and I know I can trust her. From all those years ago._ I nod and follow her upstairs to her room waving a quick goodbye to Parr. Anna leads me to her room and once we're inside closes the door. "I've been wanting to spend more time with you!" Anna says looking at me. I smile and ask,

"What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could just lie on the bed and watch a movie," Anna suggested. I nod and sit down on the edge of her bed. Anna comes and sits beside me and her hand accidentally brushes mine. I blush at the contact and surprisingly don't move my hand. Anna doesn't notice and just keeps looking through the movies. "How about this one?"

"Sure," I respond. _It's a comedy, so everything will be fine._

"Come sit back here," Anna says motioning to the back of her bed, "It's hard to see from there." I move back a bit and relax more as we watch the movie. After watching the movie we just sit and talk for a while. "Thanks for spending time with me today!" Anna says smiling.

"It was fun!" I say smiling back. Then we go down to have supper. That night I don't have any problems falling asleep.


	7. Realization

**Katherine Howard POV**

It's been two weeks since I woke up in 2020. I smile as I wake up, content with how things are going. _The queens are all really nice. I'm safe here. I don't have to be scared._ Every morning I tell myself these things, and after sitting in bed for a while I head downstairs for breakfast. As I walk down the stairs I notice something strange. _It's quiet... where is everyone?_ I reach the last step and walk into the kitchen. Before I realize what's going on I hear someone shout 'Boo!!'. Without thinking I scream and fall to my knees.

"Shoot... Kitty, I'm sorry! I wasn't going to scare you. I thought you were Parr," Anne says quietly sitting down next to me. I take deep breaths as I try to calm down. _It was just a prank... Anne pulls them on everyone._ I can't stop myself from biting my lip and shaking slightly. _It's okay... I'm safe... she didn't mean to scare you._ I hear someone else come in the room and can't keep from flinching as I hear Jane say,

"Anne Boleyn, what did you do?" Jane comes over next to me and pulls me closer to her. I relax a bit and lean into her hug. "Next time you want to prank someone, please make sure everyone else is aware of it," Jane says looking at Anne.

"Okay. I'm really sorry Kitty," She says sadly

"It's... it's okay..." I say quietly, starting to breathe better, "I just... wasn't expecting it..." I stand up and give Anne a hug. After we separate I see her smiling slightly. I smile a bit as well and go into the kitchen to make breakfast. I see Jane watching me and turn to look at her. "I'm okay... really," I say to comfort her. She sighs and nods, starting to make breakfast for everyone. While I'm eating I hear Anne yell 'Boo!', however instead of hearing someone scream I just hear Anne running towards the kitchen.

"Update on pranking people: I may or may not have scared Catherine..."

"ANNE BOLEYN" I hear Catherine yelling from the other room. I stifle a laugh as Anne runs into the living room. A second after Anne leaves Catherine walks in looking very angry. "Have you two seen Anne?" She asks. Jane thinks for a second and calmly says,

"Yes... but how about you have some breakfast?" Catherine glares at Jane and sighs as she sits down at the table. I'm still smiling as I finish my breakfast and ask Jane,

"What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking maybe just watch a bunch of movies..." Jane replies

"As long as I don't have to sit next to Anne," Catherine says

"I second that motion!" Anne yells from the other room. Catherine gets up and starts walking towards her. Jane shakes her head and sighs as she sits down to eat. I look at the table as I hear shouting from the other room.

"You can't just scare people for no reason!! Actually you can't just scare people at all!" Catherine yells

"Well I did," Anne says back smugly and she runs over to the table. She quickly sits down and hides behind me.

"Are you using me as a shield?" I ask as I glance at her crouching behind my back.

"Absolutely not, I would never!" Anne replies with a smile and I just shake my head. After everyone's had breakfast we all go to the family room to start a movie. It's a romance and I settle next to Anne to watch. When the movie's over Anna says,

"He was so hot! The main actor!" Jane shrugs while laughing. "You don't think he's hot?" Anna asks

"I mean, he is kind of good looking. Just not really my type," Jane says. I nod, agreeing with her comment. Anna shakes her head and sighs. We all have lunch and decide to watch another romance movie. "This guy is kind of handsome though," Jane says watching the tv. Anna smiles and nods. I look at him and discover I don't find him attractive either. _I don't get what they're talking about... He's not good looking, I mean... I suppose he isn't ugly, but the girl is much prettier._ I blush as I realize what I'm thinking and shake my head. _He's just not your type either Kitty._ I look back at the screen but without thinking start watching the girls in the scenes. In one of the scenes, a girl starts undressing and I can't stop myself from blushing and watching her. We finish the movie after supper and the other queens start talking about how attractive they found each guy.

"What do you think Kitty? You haven't said anything about any of the guys" Anna asks me curiously.

"Oh... um... I thought they were all kind of attractive," I quickly lie. Anna smiles and is about to ask me more when Jane announces we should go to bed.

"But I don't want to!!" Anne whines. Jane just sighs and looks at her. Anne sighs as well and heads up the stairs. I follow her and quickly get ready for bed. However, I can't fall asleep... _Why didn't I like any of the guys? All the girls thought they were attractive... All the girls... Why did I blush while th_ _at_ _girl was undressing?_ I grab my phone and look up 'don't find boys attractive'. Google quickly shows me millions of results, with all the top ones saying 'lesbian'. _What's lesbian?_ I ask myself as I tap on the first link. _A girl who likes other girls. Could that be it? Do I like other girls?_ Then I find another result reading 'asexual' and 'aromantic'. _Not being attracted to anyone... maybe that's it? I don't know, there are too many options!_ Finally, after reading for a while I come across an article talking about being 'queer'. _Not being sure how you identify._ I smile as I read more about it. _I think that's it... not sure how I identify..._ I turn off my phone and try to fall asleep, not expecting any bad dreams throughout the night.

Unfortunately, I wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. I frown as I think back to my dream. _The other queens won't accept me! I can't tell them I'm queer._ I feel tears starting to build up in my eyes and try to stifle a sob. _It literally goes against Catherine's religion. The others would never accept it!_ I start crying as I realize I'll be left alone, again. I hear the door open and see Jane walk in.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" She asks looking worried.

"Just a bad dream," I reply looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks coming to sit on my bed. _Might as well get this over with..._

"Jane, I think I'm queer... no... I know I'm queer," I say, not daring to look at her reaction.


	8. Acceptance?

**Katherine Howard POV**

I stare down at my bed as I wait for Jane to get up and leave. _She hates me... there's no way she can accept me now._ To my surprise, I feel her arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me," she says quietly

"You don't hate me?" I ask

"Of course not! I just want you to be happy, and if that means you don't like boys or you don't like anyone at all then I'm okay with it," she replies. I smile and lean against her. "Now how about you get some more sleep?" She asks. I nod, lay down, and close my eyes.

That morning I wake up with a smile, before realizing I still have four more queens to tell. I walk slowly down the stairs and sit at the table. While eating I notice Jane glancing over at me. _She probably thinks I should tell them..._ I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Um... I wanted to tell you all something... I'm queer. At least that's what I'm going by right now, cause I don't really know for sure... I think I might like girls... or maybe not like anyone... and I know that's hard to accept... and if you hate me I'll understand... and I'm sorry for... I don't know... I'm just sorry," I let my sentence trail off as I realize I was rambling. Anne speaks up first,

"You don't have to be sorry! There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you for you, Kitty, always." I sigh with relief and Anna chimes in,

"I agree with Anne. There's nothing to be sorry for, and I accept every part of you!" I smile

"You being happy is the most important thing," Parr says with a small smile. I smile back at her and look at Catherine, waiting for her reaction. She looks up at me and sighs.

"Kitty I love you... but... it might take me a while to get used to the idea... it goes against my entire religion, which is everything that I stood for..." I nod sadly and bit my lip to keep from crying. Catherine gets up and walks out of the room. When she's gone Jane comes over and gives me a big hug. _They're okay with it. They accept me! Well, most of them do._ I frown thinking of Catherine.

"She just needs some time," Jane says with her arms still around me. I nod and slip out of her hug to go to my room. The rest of the day passes uneventfully and that night it's quiet.


	9. Going for a walk

**Katherine Howard POV**

Before I'm really awake Anne runs into my room and excitedly sits on my bed.

"Kitty, Kitty! Wake up!!" She says shaking me gently. I sigh and sit up rolling my eyes a bit.

"What?" I say, still half awake.

"Can we go for a walk today?" Anne asks, "It looks really nice outside!"

"Anne... I'm not even awake yet..." She sighs but continues talking.

"Well, can we go on one when you're awake?"

"As long as it's not too busy outside..." _I don't want to be in a big crowd of people... Especially not with guys. They might-No... don't think about that Kitty! Focus._ I slowly get out of bed and get dressed. When I reach the table for breakfast everyone is already sitting there.

"You coming on the walk Kitty?" Jane asks as I sit down. I nod and grab some food.

"She's the first one I asked!!" Anne says, full of energy. After breakfast we all head out. Anne pulls me up to the front with her as we walk down a path in the park. I relax and start exploring a bit with Anne until we come across two men walking towards us. I stop breathing for a second and run back to the others. I ignore the confused looks I get as I start walking close to Jane. I see the men coming closer and my hand automatically goes up to my neck. Thankfully they just wave and walk past us. When they're out of sight I go back up to the front, but stay close to the others for the rest of the walk. _The men didn't do anything... they just walked past us._ Although nothing bad happened, I still sigh with relief when we get back to the house. _That was fun, but I'm happy we're home._ We have a quick lunch and after eating I head up to my room. I watch YouTube on my bed and talk a bit with Anne until it's time for dinner. When we're all finished we go to the tv and, to much disappointment, Jane turns on the news.

"We should know what's going on in our world," Jane explains as we watch. Everythings okay until a news story about Henry starts playing. I hear the reporters mention his name and quickly look away from the screen. Not a second after, Catherine grabs the remote and changes the channel.

"Okay... I think that's enough news!" She says, smiling forcefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the others nod in agreement and relax a bit as we start watching a show on Netflix. After the episode is over Jane gets everyone to go to bed. I lie in bed and try to fall asleep, after a half-hour, I finally close my eyes.

**_I sit on my bed, rocking gently to remain calm. There's a knock on the door and I feel a single tear slip down my face as I'm escorted outside. I can hardly breathe as I make my way up the stairs and stand before Henry. I see him reciting a long speech, but don't hear anything as my breathing speeds up with anxiety. Eventually, he motions for me to go to the platform, and I can't stop myself from crying silently as I kneel before the stone. I lay my head down just like I practiced and let out a shaky breath as I see the axeman prepare. I glance up just in time to see the sun reflect on the axe... I open my mouth to take my last breath and the axe comes swinging down. Everything goes black._ **

I jerk awake to my own screaming and notice a stinging feeling in my neck. I curl into a ball and start crying as I remember. _I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't my choice... I didn't want to!!_ My breathing keeps speeding up until I can't take a proper breath. I hear my door open and footsteps come over to my bed.

"Kitty... It's me, Jane. You have to breathe hunny..." she says, trying to calm me down. I shake my head in panic and pull myself into a tighter ball. "Kitty, breathe. In... Out..." I try to copy her breathing and relax a bit as I calm down. "Can I give you a hug?" Jane asks. I respond by sitting up and leaning into her arms. After a while, I feel a bit calmer, but notice that the stinging in my neck is getting worse. Quietly I say,

"My neck hurts..."

"Can I turn on your light? It's too dark for me to see properly." I nod against her chest and feel her lean over to my reading light. She turns back to me and I hear her gasp. I look at her and see that she looks really pale. "Uh... okay... I'm going to go get some bandages." I'm confused until I look at my right hand and see blood. I feel light-headed and start crying. I hear my door open again and see Jane come over to me. She takes a deep breath and sits next to me. "Is it okay if I touch your neck?" I'm scared for a couple of seconds but know I have to let someone fix it. _She won't hurt me... it's okay..._ I nod slowly and turn so she can reach me better. I hold my breath as she cleans my neck and puts a bandage on it. "Okay... I need to go check in on Anne," Jane says when she's finished.

"Anne?" I ask

"She had a night terror as well..." Jane explains gently

"Can I come?" I ask quietly. Jane smiles and nods

"We have to ask Anne if it's okay with her though." I nod and follow her to Anne's room. Jane goes in quietly and I hear her ask, "Is it okay if Kitty comes in?"

"Yeah" I hear Anne reply quietly. I open the door and see Anne sitting on her bed. She looks up at me and frowns noticing the bandage on my neck. "Come here," Anne says to me, motioning for me to sit next to her. I hesitate but go sit next to her. "Can I give you a hug?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say, leaning into her body. She smiles and wraps her arms around me. We sit like that for a while and end up falling asleep next to each other. I wake up and am confused to see green around me until I remember what happened. Anne rolls over and almost falls off the bed but I quickly grab her and make sure she's safe. This causes her to wake up and look around.

"Morning," I say quietly and she nods back at me. We get up and head downstairs for breakfast. We're quite late so only Jane is at the table. She looks up as we walk down together and grabs two plates from the cupboard.

"So I was thinking, how about you two move into one room together? We can repaint and move one of the beds, that way you're together. You can comfort each other, and it's easier for me to make sure you're both okay if something like last night happens again." I look over at Anne to see her reaction.

"I'm up for it! As long as Kitty's okay with the idea," Anne says smiling at me.

"I think it's a good idea, and we don't have to repaint... I'm okay with the colour green," I say smiling at Anne.

"Awesome, we can start working on that later!" Jane says with a big smile. I nod and continue eating. After lunch, we get started with moving my bed.


	10. Moving

**Katherine Howard POV**

"Okay, let's get started!" Jane says smiling. I run up the stairs with Anne and go into my room. I stop as I see blood on my sheets from last night, but Anne grabs my hand and says,

"Come on, we can throw them in the wash right away." I nod and help her throw the covers in the wash. After taking everything off of my bed we start dragging it to Anne's room.

"We're almost there!" Anne says after a minute

"We aren't even halfway!" I respond giggling. Anna comes out of her room to see what's happening and starts helping us push. Finally, we reach Anne's room and have to leave my bed in the hall so we can move things around in her room. We push Anne's bed to the left side of the room against the wall and move her desk to the left side of the middle. Luckily there are two closets in all the bedrooms so we each get one. We push my bed to the right side against the wall and start moving her clothes into one closet. That's finished and we're about to start moving my clothes when Jane calls us down for dinner. After dinner Anne and I run back upstairs and start moving my clothes. We also drag my desk and chair over. I look around the room and notice that my pink feels out of place. _I like green, but I wish there were some pink decorations. Just little things... Maybe I could ask Anne. But what if she says no? What if she hates me for wanting to change her room..._ I sigh a bit as I look around. _Maybe I could ask Jane... but she might think I'm being selfish!_ I decide on keeping quiet as I put new sheets on my bed. Anne walks in and looks around the room.

"I have an idea!!" She announces. I look up at her and nod for her to continue. "What if we put little pink decorations or stuff around our room? That way there would be both our colours, and it would be our room!"

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah!! It'll be great!" Anne says and runs to my room to grab decorations. _I guess I could've asked her..._ I smile and follow her to my old room. We grab pillows, my carpet, and a couple of small items to bring to our new room. I watch as Anne pushes my desk next to hers and then switches our chairs. She also puts my pink carpet by her bed and her green one by mine. I smile as I see how the room is becoming green with touches of pink everywhere.

"Can I have some of your pillows?" I ask

"As long as I get some of yours!" Anne replies with a smile. I throw her a pink pillow as she puts a green one on my bed. When we're finished with everything I sit on my bed and look around. "Do you like it?" Anne asks quietly.

"I love it!" I respond smiling. We hear a knock on the door and Anne goes to open it. Jane comes in and looks around, smiling.

"It looks great!" She says, and I nod in agreement. "You two should go to sleep now though, it's getting quite late," she continues. I grab my pyjamas but don't put them on. _I can't change in here... not with Anne... what if-no! Don't think like that. Anne's not going to hurt you... she's here to protect you._ Still, I ask in a small voice,

"Can I change alone?"

"Of course! Just give me a second" I look away as Anne changes and leaves our room. I quickly change and go to brush my teeth. Then Anne and I both lie down and fall asleep quickly.


	11. Friends...

**Katherine Howard POV**

A week later I wake up to Anne jumping up and down on her bed. Again.

"Anne... I'm still sleeping..."

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't have said anything!!" She says, still jumping up and down. I roll my eyes and sit up. "I'm hungry!" Anne continues saying as she gets dressed for breakfast, "You coming?"

"Mhmm," I say picking out my outfit for today. Anne runs out of the room and I can hear her running down the stairs. _Does she really wake up like that every day?_ I sigh and walk to the stairs before I can go down Anna calls my name.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah," I say, turning around

"Want to hang out today? I miss spending time with you," she asks smiling. _Anna and I were friends in the past._

"Of course!" I say with a smile, "I have to go eat first though..." Anna nods and goes back into her room. _The queens have all been really nice since we came here... I should start spending more time with them. I'm already close to Jane and Anne, so maybe it's time to make some more friendships._ I smile as I enter the dining room. Jane hands me a plate, like always, and I eat quickly.

"What're we doing today Kitty??" Anne asks me. I can see a bunch of ideas in her eyes and frown slightly. _I don't want to disappoint her..._

"I'm spending some time with Anna today..." I say quietly, not looking at her.

"Oh... that's okay... I'll just annoy Catherine instead!" Anne replies smirking. I shake my head laughing.

"Don't laugh Kitty! You have the power to stop this from happening!" Catherine says watching Anne. I smile apologetically, but don't say anything. Catherine and I weren't very close... I don't dislike her or anything, but part of me still wonders if she really accepts me. I remember when I came out as queer... C _atherine had needed time, but after a week she came up to my room. Instead of saying anything she simply sat on my bed and gave me a hug._ I smile at the memory while I knock on Anna's door.

"Come in!!" I hear her yell. I open the door to find Anna lying on the floor with a bunch of make-up around her. "I was thinking we could do some makeovers!"

"I don't know..." _I don't want someone else to touch my face..._

"It'll be fun! You can do it yourself if you want," Anna says looking hopeful.

"Alright," I say smiling a bit. _I can do it myself._ Anna smiles and motions for me to sit next to her. I sit and start looking through the make-up.

"You have pink stuff!!" I say picking up pink sparkles.

"Just for you," Anna says. I smile and start applying foundation. When it's time for lunch we're a bit over halfway finished, and decide to eat in her room. "We can't ruin the surprise!" Anna explains, bringing me a plate. I nod and start applying hot pink eyeshadow. After a couple of hours, we're finished and I run over to the mirror. I gasp with surprise as I look at myself.

"I love it!!!" I exclaim smiling. _But... is it too much?_ I look over at Anna. "What do you think?"

"I love it too," Anna says looking at me. I smile even wider and run downstairs. Anna stops me before I go into the room. "Wait, I have an idea!" She walks in and says, "Presenting the lovely Katherine Howard!" I smile and walk into the room.

"Oh my god! Kitty! You look amazing!!" Anne exclaims when she sees me.

"You look stunning," Jane says nodding

"Quite a change, I like it!" Catherine says. I look over to Parr to see her reaction. She's staring at me... _She doesn't like it... Maybe it is too much..._ I start to frown but see her break into a giant smile.

"You look really, really pretty..." I hear her say quietly. I blush and sit down. Unlike usual I end up sitting next to Jane and Anna, and see that Catherine is sitting next to Anne. I grab some food and afterwards join the others in the living room to watch tv. When Jane sends us to bed I go up with Anne but pause before entering our room.

"Thank you for today Anna," I say, smiling at her.

"It was fun! Besides we're friends!" She says. I nod and smile while I get ready for bed.


	12. Boardgame

**Katherine Howard POV**

I wake up and realize that Anne isn't jumping on her bed. I turn around to see her still fast asleep. _Maybe I should jump on my bed... no... she'll hate me if I do..._ I quietly get up and go to the washroom to change. Afterwards, I walk downstairs to the living room. To my surprise only Parr is awake yet. I walk over to the couch across from where she's sitting and turn on my phone. After a while, Parr notices me and says,

"Oh, hey Kitty."

"Hi," I say back. Parr turns back to her book and I go back to my phone. We stay like this until Jane comes down to make breakfast.

"You're both up early!" She says seeing us in the living room. I nod and walk over to her.

"Do you need help?" I ask as she starts getting things ready. She shakes her head and says,

"I'm good, thank you for asking though!" I smile and sit down at the table. When we're all done eating Catherine surprises everyone by saying,

"I have an idea for today!" I look over at her as she continues. "There are a bunch of board games in the little storage room, we could play some." Everyone agrees and Anne volunteers to go grab some of the games.

"Kitty do you want to come with me?" She asks. The storage room is a small room under the stairs. It's very dark and messy. _I don't like the dark... but Anne will be there._ I shrug and Anne smiles as she leads the way.

"There aren't lights in here yet so we have to use flashlights! Like we're on an adventure!!" Anne says smiling. I shudder but take the flashlight and follow her. It's very dark in the room, but luckily the board games are close to the door. "Which ones do you think we should take?" Anne asks squatting by the games.

"Um... them all..." I respond quietly

"You okay? You sound kinda weird," Anne asks looking over at me.

"Huh? Yeah... I'm okay," I say, focussing on the light from our flashlights. Luckily Anne doesn't question me anymore and grabs the board games. I quickly run out of the storage room and wait for Anne to come out as well. She hands me the games and closes the door. We walk into the kitchen and join the others at the dinner table.

"How about we have an early lunch before we play?" Jane suggests. The others agree and we all eat before picking out a game to play. After much discussion, we decide to play a game called 'Say Anything'. We each ask a question to the group and everyone has to write down their answer and then we vote on who's answer is best. It's Catherine's turn when the trouble starts.

"If I could change something in my past, what would it be?" Catherine asks. Anna scribbles something down really fast and throws it on the table. Her board says 'Anne moving in'. I laugh quietly but freeze as I see Anne staring at the board. She wipes her board and starts writing something down. After a minute she throws her board into the table. It says 'Henry regularly sleeping with 5 other people'. Catherine stares at Anne, and Anne smirks back. Anna's response ends up winning the round, but Anne and Catherine aren't paying attention anymore.

"Actually Anne, I'll have you know it was only 3 people. You must be getting it confused from when he was with you!"

"Knowing Henry I highly doubt it was only 3, Catherine! I mean he tried to sleep with me like 10 times before we were married!!"

"You may not understand what an actual marriage is Anne, but some people RESPECT their partners!"

"Well it's obvious he didn't, isn't it!?"

"It's not like he didn't sleep around on you!"

"Not as much as he did with you!"

"Oh yeah... cause you didn't stay alive long enough for that!! And if I recall correctly YOU got killed because you were sleeping around on him!!"

"That's not even true!!"

"You still got beheaded."

At this point I run out of the room, feeling the tears streaming down my face. Without thinking I run to my old room and curl up on the floor. _It's okay... they were just arguing like usual..._

**_3rd person POV_ **

Anne gasps and Catherine clasps her hand over her mouth, as Kitty runs from the room. Tears start welling up in Anne's eyes as she puts her hand up to her neck. Jane walks over to Anne and gives her a hug, looking disappointedly at Catherine.

"It's okay Anne... you're safe," Jane says to Anne. Anne nods slightly, hugging Jane tightly. The two stay like that, with Catherine sitting watching, until they hear Anna say,

"Where's Kitty?!" Jane looks around and notices that Parr is also gone.

"Parr's missing as well..." Anna runs upstairs followed by Jane, leaving Anne and Catherine alone.

"I... I'm sorry Anne... although it wasn't completely my fault, I shouldn't have said that." Catherine says quietly. Anne looks at her and shrugs.

"I... guess I shouldn't have attacked you like that..." She says looking down.

"Do you think we could try to get along? Not like friends or anything! Just for the sake of the others..." Catherine asks

"Um... I guess... just for the others!" Anne says nodding, then she holds out her hand to Catherine. Catherine looks at her and shakes it. Neither notice the both of them blushing as they touch.  
  
  


**Katherine Howard POV**

I hear someone walking around upstairs and collect myself when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in..." I say quietly, expecting Jane or Anna to walk in. Instead, Parr walks in and sits in front of me. She doesn't say anything, she just sits with me quietly. After a couple of minutes, I hear Anna yelling my name. I sigh and stand up, putting on a smile. Parr and I walk out of my old room and find Anna walking down the hall.

"There you are! Why are you with Parr?" _I don't want to seem weak..._ but I swallow and say,

"Just needed some quiet... Parr found me." Anna nods and I follow her and Parr back to the living room.

"There you are! You okay?" Jane asks coming over to me.

"Yeah, I just needed some quiet," I explain. I sit at the table in my usual spot and notice that Anne and Catherine ended up sitting next to each other. Instead of fighting they both just kind of ignore each other, or act cordial when they do interact. After dinner, we all just head up to our rooms and try to fall asleep, which proves quite difficult as I think back to the argument.


	13. Hair

**Katherine Howard POV**

I keep tossing and turning as I try and close my eyes. Eventually, I give up and sit in my bed, looking over at Anne. Anne sits up too and asks,

"Can't sleep either?" I nod. "I have an idea," Anne continues saying after turning on a bigger light in our room.

"What?" I ask curiously

"How about we dye our hair! I really want to put some green in mine, and you'd look great with pink!"

"We don't have any dye... or bleach," I say

"We could sneak out to get some..." I frown slightly. "There won't be many people out!" I sigh and nod.

"Okay... I guess we can do it."

"Yay!!" Anne says excitedly. Not wanting to wake the others I put a finger to my mouth. Anne nods and slips into her clothes from today. She goes downstairs as I change and follow her. We sneak out onto the quiet street and run over to the nearest shop.

"Ooooo, look! They have lime green dye!" I smile as Anne picks up a bottle. I look at the shelves and decide to go with hot pink for mine. We also grab two bottles of bleach, pay, and run back home. Quietly we go back upstairs and start bleaching our hair.

"Oh my gosh! You're doing that much?" I hear Anne ask. I look up to see her only holding a few strands of hair. I laugh and say,

"Might as well go full out..." Anne laughs as well. We rinse out the bleach and I look at my hair. It's half blonde half dark brown.

"Now for the fun stuff!" Anne exclaims while grabbing her bottle of dye. I grab mine and start covering the blonde half of my hair with pink. Then I brush it to spread the dye through all of my hair. I rinse out the dye and grab the hairdryer and dry everything. It takes a while but eventually I'm finished. I turn to look at Anne who was watching me, I see that she has a huge smile on her face and quickly turn to look in the mirror. _Half of it's pink! It's amazing!_ I smile and give the hairdryer to Anne. She finishes quite quickly and we start cleaning everything up. I grab the leftover hair dye and bring it into our room to keep. It's about 8:00 when we climb back into bed. I look over at Anne who now has a couple of strands of bright green on each side of her head and smile.

"That was awesome!" I say quietly, and Anne nods. We wait until it's 9:30 and hear Jane calling us for breakfast.

"You ready?" Anne asks. I nod and we walk down together. As we enter the kitchen I hear several gasps and Jane exclaim,

"What did you do?!"

"We dyed our hair!" Anne says smiling.

"Wow," Anna says looking at me. Catherine just shakes her head, and Parr keeps reading. We sit down for breakfast. When we're finished I yawn, feeling tired after not sleeping. Jane notices and frowns.

"Did you not sleep??" Jane asks

"We did!" I quickly lie, "I'm just still tired..." Jane looks at me and shakes her head.

"Well, then I think it's another movie day for us!" Anne and I both nod. While watching Anne ends up falling asleep, though I stay awake throughout the entire day. I wake her up when it's time for dinner.

"Wake up Anne," I say while shaking her. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Ooops... I fell asleep didn't I?" I nod and lead her to the dinner table. We sit down and eat. After dinner, we go back to watch some more tv. Surprisingly Anne stays awake through the episode! Jane then forces us all upstairs, and Anne and I fall asleep without an issue.


	14. Shopping

**Katherine Howard POV**

I wake up and smile as I see my pink hair. I roll over to look at the clock and gasp. _It's 10:00! Jane usually wakes us up by now..._ I look over and see that Anne isn't in her bed. _She's gone..._ I walk downstairs and see that there's no one. _They left... everyone's gone... why would they leave me?_ I shake away my thoughts as I walk around looking for the others. After searching everywhere I discover that I am really alone. _They did leave... they forgot me._ I sit down on the couch and feel tears streaming down my face. _Why? I thought they cared... they probably got tired of all my problems..._ I continue crying until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump up and move away from the hand.

"Shoot, sorry Kitty!" I look up and see Anna standing behind the couch. "You okay?"

"I thought everyone left..."

"We would never leave you!" Anna says coming to sit beside me. I look at her.

"Where are the others?" I ask

"They all went for a walk, besides Parr who is upstairs writing," she explains. I nod and calm down. _They didn't leave you... Anna's here._ I grab my phone and sit back down on the couch. After a while, I hear the others come inside. Jane walks into the room.

"You're awake!" I nod and smile at her. _I can't tell them about what happened... they'll think I'm weak._ I follow her to the kitchen for lunch. We eat and Anna turns to me asking,

"Do you want to hang out today?" I nod following her up to her room. We watch a movie and talk a bit. Jane calls us for dinner and afterwards I join the rest for more tv. That night I lie in bed, thinking about the morning. _If I go to sleep I'm going to have a nightmare..._ I sit up and stay like that until I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Luckily that night it's quiet...

I wake up to Jane calling us all for breakfast. _Anne isn't jumping on her bed..._ I turn around to look at Anne, who is lying on her phone.

"You're not jumping," I say with a smile. Anne looks up at me and replies,

"You're not sleeping."

"Fair enough," I say and get out of bed. I go to the bathroom to change and then head downstairs.

"Is Anne coming down? Usually, she's ahead of you," Catherine asks as I sit down. I nod and then look at her confused. "I just... don't want to wait for her!" Catherine explains quickly. I nod again, and a couple seconds later Anne appears and sits down at the table. It's quiet while we eat, which is quite strange. _Anne always talks through the meals... did something happen? Is she okay?_ Jane breaks the silence by saying,

"I'm out of some supplies and was thinking we could all go shopping... Is that okay with everyone?"

"Can we go to the mall?!" Anne asks excitedly

"Sure!" Jane replies. The others all nod, and she looks at me. _Shopping... being in a mall, surrounded by people I don't know..._ I shudder. _I don't want to stay home alone though... shopping might not be terrible... I could just stay close to Jane._ I shrug, and Jane smiles taking it as a yes. I smile back gently and we all get up and put jackets and shoes on. Jane drive's us to the mall and I gasp as I see all the people.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Anne says as she gets out of the car. I see a group of four guys walk past the car and look down at my legs.

"Kitty, you coming?" Anna asks looking back at me. I take a deep breath and get out of the car. As soon as I get out I walk up to Jane and stay next to her. We walk inside and I look around at all the different shops. As a group we walk to the middle of the mall, where I see a small fountain with benches around it.

"Okay, you guys can go where you like, but make sure your phones are on! We'll meet here for lunch at 12:30," Jane tells everyone. I stay behind as Parr, Catherine, and Anna all walk off in different directions. Anne starts walking off as well but then turns to me and says,

"You can come with me if you want!" I shake my head but smile at her. She walks off and I turn to Jane.

"Is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Of course!" Jane says, "Come on, I only have to pick up a couple things from one store. After that we can walk around and go anywhere you want." I nod and follow her through the halls. We go inside a general store and Jane buys a couple of different items like soap and window cleaner. When she's done paying we walk around until I see a shop I want to go into.

"Can we go in there?" I ask, pointing to the shop.

"Candy? Fine... but you have to promise not to tell Anne I let you buy some!" I nod and walk with her to the store, smiling. It's really crowded, but we find our way inside. I look down the different aisles after looking around a bit I choose what I want to buy and turn around to tell Jane. I almost drop what I'm holding when I see that she's gone. _Where is she? Did she leave? No, she wouldn't do that! Would she?_ My breathing starts speeding up as I stand there, trying to stop from crying.

"Did you find something?" I hear someone ask behind me. I turn around and see Jane. _She's here... it's okay..._ Without thinking I run over to her and give her a hug. _She's here. I'm safe._ I feel her arms wrap around me. I stay there for a couple of seconds and then show her what I want. "Candy floss? That has so much sugar... just don't eat it all at once," Jane says shaking her head a bit. I nod and she takes me to the counter to pay. I put it in her bag and we walk back to the fountain to meet the others. We have lunch and then go home. When Anne isn't paying attention I grab my candy floss and put it somewhere to keep for later. _I wish I could have some right now... but we're having supper soon, and Jane wouldn't want me eating it now._ I leave it unopened and head down to the dinner table. Supper doesn't take long and afterwards we all watch tv just like always. Jane tells us to go to bed, and we all go upstairs. After putting on my pyjamas and brushing my teeth I go to Jane's door and knock.

"Come in," I hear her reply

"Thank you for staying with me today," I say once I've closed the door behind me.

"You don't have to thank me, it was a lot of fun!" Jane says smiling at me. I nod, head back to my room, and fall asleep without a problem.


	15. Their Secret

**This is the shopping day written from Anne's point of view... as shopping wasn't the only thing she did that day!**

**Anne Boleyn POV**

I lie in bed on my phone, trying to remember the strange dream I had. _I was getting a glass of water... and Catherine was also in the kitchen. I got a glass... and felt arms around me. When I turned around I saw Catherine, looking straight into my eyes. Then she... no, I leaned forward and-_ I'm jogged out of my memories as Kitty says,

"You're not jumping." I laugh and respond,

"You're not sleeping!"

"Fair enough..." Kitty says as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to change. _That was a strange dream... I mean... Catherine... kissing me!_ I shake my head at the thought and quickly go downstairs. Throughout breakfast, I can't keep my mind off of the dream I had, and only notice the quiet when Jane speaks up.

"I'm out of some supplies and was thinking we could all go shopping... Is that okay with everyone?" I perk up and excitedly ask,

"Can we go to the mall?!" I see Jane nod and smile. _Shopping is exactly what I need to forget about the dream!_ I continue eating and once we're all finished run to put on my coat and sneakers. When we finally get to the mall I almost jump out of the car from excitement. When I turn back I see Kitty sitting looking down. _She must be nervous... this is the first time she's come with us._

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I say trying to lead her out. Anna sees me and helps by asking,

"Kitty, you coming?" Kitty gets out of the car and we all walk into the mall. Jane leads us to the middle of the mall and tells us the rules. When she's finished everyone walks off to go shopping, I'm about to go too when I notice Kitty staying behind.

"You can come with me if you want!" I offer. She shakes her head but smiles at me, and I run off to my favourite store. After looking around for a bit I start roaming the halls of the mall. _Why did I have such a weird dream? Wait. I'm not supposed to be thinking about it! Ugh._ In my thinking, I accidentally run into someone in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I say as I see the person turn around. It's Catherine! "Not sorry!" I quickly add while looking at her.

"You can't even apologize?" Catherine says frowning at me. I shrug and look at her. _She has really pretty eyes... golden really._ I smile, getting lost in my thoughts. "Um... Anne?" I hear Catherine ask.

"Huh? Yeah, definitely!" I say quickly. She just shakes her head and motions for me to follow her. "Where are we going?"

"I asked if you wanted to head back... you said 'definitely'. I just need to use the washroom first," Catherine explains.

"Oh, yeah. Okay," I say, following her to the washroom. It's one of the ones with multiple stalls, so I wait for her by the sinks. I see her come out after a bit and can't stop myself from admiring her outfit. _She looks very pretty today... Wait what? No! Anne, think straight. You must be overtired._ I snap out of my thought and see her come closer. I stare into her eyes and can't help myself. Without thinking I reach up and cup her neck, staring straight into her eyes. My heart pounds as I lean in closer and touch my lips to hers. They're so much softer than I thought. I smile as I feel her hands on my back. Then all of a sudden I feel Catherine step back.

"What on Earth?" She asks looking flushed, and a bit annoyed. _I can't believe I did that... I kissed Catherine! She can't know I enjoyed that... think of something sassy..._

"Why do you look so flustered Aragon?" I say smirking

"Ugh, you! You are terrible!!" Catherine half shouts. I follow her out the door and am relieved to see the others at the fountain. I grab some lunch and we head back to the house. Everything up to supper is a blur as I keep thinking back to that kiss. _Why did I enjoy it so much? Why did I do it?? She's my worst enemy! You can't like your worst enemy!!_ I sigh and after watching tv fall asleep, still thinking about Catherine of Aragon.


	16. Who needs sleep?

**Katherine Howard POV**

After my first trip to the mall, I join the others every time. _Honestly shopping is kind of fun! I still don't really like all the people... but it's getting easier to be around them._ I walk downstairs for lunch after being in my room all morning and am surprised to see that no one else is downstairs. _Where did everyone go?_ _Did they leave? No... they wouldn't!_ Instead of letting myself panic, I start setting the table and hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Hey, Kitty! Catherine, Anne, and Jane had to pick some stuff up, and Parr is writing upstairs. It's just you and I for lunch!" Anna says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Cool," I say as I remove a couple of plates from the table. We eat together and then decide to watch a movie. It's a good movie, and we're both enjoying it when one of the characters starts talking about how she was abused. I bite my lip and try to distract myself. _Think of something else. I don't know what to think of! Anything... just don't pay attention to the movie._ I think back to when Anne and I dyed our hair. My mind stays there for the rest of the movie, even as the credits are rolling.

"That was an awesome movie!!" Anna says smiling

"Yeah..." I say nodding. _She can't know... I can't tell her, she'll think I'm weak._ The door opens and I run over to see the others.

"How was your day?" Jane asks when she sees me come over. _Just smile. Say it was good._

"It was good. Anna and I watched a movie," I tell Jane, not looking directly at her.

"Sounds fun!" Anne says, "I bet I had more fun though!"

"Yeah right..." I say, forcing a smile. We have supper and afterwards, instead of watching tv, I go upstairs. Eventually, Anne comes up and we get ready for bed. I lie down but don't let myself close my eyes. _If I fall asleep I'm going to have a nightmare... If I have a nightmare the others will have to comfort me..._ I sit up quietly and grab my phone. Putting the brightness down I stay like that throughout the night, not sleeping a bit.


	17. Jobs

**Katherine Howard POV**

A month later I find myself doing the same thing over and over again. Whenever I feel like I'm going to have a nightmare I stay awake... I hear Jane call us down for breakfast and stifle a yawn. Anne leaves the room and I quickly change and go downstairs to join everyone.

"So I've been thinking... and we need to get jobs," Jane says when everyone sits down, 'Except for you Kitty. I think you should go to school." I gasp and shake my head. _I don't want to be around other people! Crowded in a classroom... with boys... who might..._ I can't even think about it. I start breathing faster, but Jane pulls me into a hug and says. "It'll be good for you Kitty. Remember when we went shopping? Everything was okay. School might even be fun." I sigh and after a while nod.

"Okay..." I say, and Jane smiles and looks at the others.

"I'm already writing as a job," Parr says, Jane nods.

"I'm going to work in a gym," Anna says smiling

"I'd prefer to go to university if that's okay," Catherine says

"As long as you can also work a small job... we still have money that was left to us when we came here. But we should be able to support ourselves." Jane explains. Catherine nods agreeing to her condition.

"I'd like to go to university as well... and yeah, I'll get a side job," Anne says smiling. Jane smiles back and then gives everyone breakfast. After we're done eating the others start looking at places to apply and what they want to study. I just go and sit in my room until I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in..." I say as the door opens. Jane comes in and sits beside me.

"You're starting school in two weeks... but before you start there's something I want to ask you," Jane says looking at me. I look at her and nod. She continues saying, "Kitty, I think you're an amazing young girl... and I know we haven't known each other very long, but I was wondering if you'd like to be my daughter?" _Her daughter... she wants me? She... cares?_ I bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Why? Why do you want me?" I say quietly. _She isn't the same as those men... it's not like that. Right?_

"I miss taking care of someone, and I really care about you Kitty. You deserve someone who'll be there for you," Jane explains gently, "Will you let me be that person?" _I know Jane. I can trust Jane._ I nod slowly. Jane smiles and opens her arms. I lean into her and smile as she gives me a big hug. "I'll make an appointment so we can get the papers and officially change your name." I nod.

"Thank you..." I say quietly against her. I see Jane smile, and we stay like that until Anne runs into the room.

"Can we have dinner? I'm hungry!" Then, looking at me and Jane, she asks, "Everything okay?"

"Can I tell her?" I ask, looking up at Jane

"Of course," Jane says, "I'm going to go get dinner started." Anne nods eagerly and then looks at me.

"Jane's adopting me," I say with a smile

"Really?! That's amazing!!" Anne exclaims, jumping with excitement.

"I'm going to tell the others at dinner," I say. Anne nods and we stay in our room until Jane calls us down for dinner. I run downstairs after Anne and sit down beside Jane. When everyone gets downstairs I speak up.

"I... We have an announcement to make," I say looking at Jane. Everyone looks at me, and the room goes silent. "Jane's adopting me," I say with a big smile.

"Really? That's awesome!" Catherine says smiling. The others nod in agreement, and I can't stop smiling. That night I fall asleep easily and don't have any nightmares.


	18. Adoption

**Katherine Howard POV**

After a week of meetings with social workers and checks from various government people I wake up and immediately go to my closet. _I have to wear something nice today. I want it to be perfect!_ I finally decide on a mid-length dress with a black sweater. Without thinking I change into my dress. As I turn back around to make my bed neat I see Anne still laying in bed. _I changed in front of her... it's not a big deal. She doesn't care. That's the first time I did that though..._ Anne smiles at me and says,

"Have fun today!" Before turning around and pulling her blanket over her face. I smile and walk out of the room. I walk downstairs and see that breakfast is waiting for me. I feel nerves fill my stomach as Jane comes to eat with me.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Jane asks with a big smile. I nod and grab a pancake from the stack. "Are you nervous?" I nod quickly, blushing a bit. "Don't worry it's going to be great!" I smile and finish eating. It's really warm out so we leave our jackets and get in the car. We arrive at a giant building. _It's so big..._ "Come on, we can't keep them waiting!" Jane says, holding out her hand to me. I hesitate but take her hand as we walk through the halls. We reach and enter the room we were told, and sit down. After a couple of minutes, a man and woman walk in.

"Hello! How are you both doing today?" The lady asks smiling at us.

"Great! A bit nervous..." Jane responds looking at me, I nod and stay silent.

"That's understandable," the lady says. Then she motions to the man, who puts a couple of sheets of paper on the desk. "Jane you sign at the top, and Katherine you sign at the bottom. If you want to change your name check of this box," the lady explains, pointing at the different things she mentioned. Jane takes the pen and signs first, then hands the pen to me. I check off the box and then sign the paper. My hand shakes a bit from the nerves. After I'm finished I hand the paper and pen to the woman. She smiles and puts them in a folder. "Alright, it's official. Your copy of the adoption papers will come in the mail this week," The lady says.

"Thank you so much," Jane says smiling, I nod smiling.

"No problem," the lady says. She then escorts us back to the main hall. We go outside and instead of going back to the car, Jane takes my hand and leads me to a bench nearby. We sit down and she smiles at me.

"How was that?"

"Good," I say. I look at Jane. _Do you think I can call her mom... or is that weird..._ "Can I call you mom?" I ask quietly

"Of course you can darling!" Jane says, pulling me into a hug. I lean into her arms, smile, and say,

"Thank you... mom"

"Come on, let's go get some ice-cream. To celebrate!" Jane says after a bit. I jump up and run to the car. We reach my favourite ice-cream shop and go up to order.

"What could I get for you two ladies?" The man in the stall asks

"Chocolate please!" I say

"I'll have caramel twist. Both of them can be size medium," Jane says as she pulls out her wallet. I stop her and pull out mine. "You don't have to pay hun!" Jane says looking at me.

"I want to," I say as I pay for us both. The guy hands us our ice-cream and we walk over to the fountain. After we finish our ice-cream Jane turns to me.

"We have to go home now, cause I have to make dinner." I nod frowning a bit. _I don't' want this to end..._ "I love you, Kitty," Jane says as she gives me another hug. I lean into her arms and quietly say,

"I love you too, mom"


	19. Family

**Katherine Howard POV**

Jane pulls me tight in her arms and I can't stop smiling. I feel a buzz coming from her pocket and laugh. She laughs too and pulls out her phone.

"Hello? Can't I enjoy some time with my daughter? Yes, we're coming home soon," I hear Jane talking to the phone. She hangs up and turns to me, "That was Anne, she's hungry." Jane explains shaking her head. I laugh and follow her to the car. We drive to the house and walk in together. I can hear footsteps running down the hall as I take off my shoes. Anne appears in the doorway jumping up and down.

"Come on!!" Anne says, trying to pull Jane to the kitchen.

"Anne I will make you dinner! Let me take off my shoes," Jane says laughing. We follow Anne to the kitchen, which is decorated with balloons and a giant banner that says 'CONGRATULATIONS!'. The rest of the queens are standing below the banner waiting for us.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do all this," Jane says smiling

"We wanted to!" Anna says. I smile brightly and look at the rest of the queens. "How'd it go?" Anna asks curiously.

"Well... I can proudly introduce you all to Katherine Seymour!" Jane says putting an arm around me. Everyone claps and smiles, and Anne screams with excitement. The rest of the evening we celebrate and before going to sleep Jane gently kisses me on the forehead and says,

"Goodnight, my lovely daughter."  
  
  


I wake up with a smile and lie in bed for a bit. _She really cares about me! Jane is... my mom!_ I change and run downstairs, I enter the kitchen and see a bunch of paper stretched out over the table. Jane is shuffling through the paper as I sit down.

"Morning!" I say happily

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Jane asks, still looking at the paper

"Yup! What are you looking at?" I ask curiously

"Registration things for school, and for my job," Jane explains. I nod and make something to eat. Realizing that it's quiet I ask,

"Where are the others?"

"Catherine is at her job, Anne's looking around at a university, Parr's upstairs writing, and Anna's in her room. Actually, could you go check if Anna and Parr are coming down later for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll go once I'm finished eating... if that's okay!" Jane nods and I finish eating before running back upstairs. I knock on Parr's door first.

"Come in," I hear her say. I walk in and see her sitting at her desk, her bed is covered with notebooks and paper.

"Jane was wondering if you're coming downstairs later for lunch?" I ask

"Uh... I don't think so..." Parr says without looking up

"Okay," I say as I quietly exit her room. _She should eat something... it's her choice though._ I walk over to Anna's room and knock. I hear footsteps approach and the door opens.

"Hi Kitty!"

"Hi! Are you coming downstairs to eat lunch later?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll come down," Anna says.

"Awesome!" I say as I look around her room. Her bed is pushed to the left side, with a bunch of workout stuff on the right.

"I'm setting up for my work," Anna explains with a smile.

"Cool!" I respond nodding. Then I go back downstairs and tell Jane, "Anna is coming down, but Parr said she's good."

"Okay, thanks for doing that!" Jane says. She hands me a piece of paper. "Can you put a checkmark next to the classes you want to take?" I nod and look at the page. I check off chemistry, physics, history, math, English, drama, music, and dance. "Great! Now we just have to go shopping for your school supplies." I nod and then ask,

"Where are you working?"

"I'm going to be working at a daycare, but I'll mostly be doing paperwork and such."

"Sounds boring..." I say smiling a bit

"I know, I'd much rather be going to school!" Jane says looking at me.

"Me too!" Anna says from behind us. I jump a bit since I didn't hear her come down. We all sit to have lunch, ad afterwards I ask,

"Can we buy my school stuff today?" Jane looks up with a small frown.

"I have an interview in an hour, so I don't think I'll be able to. I'm sorry Kitty," she says looking apologetically at me. I nod and say,

"It's okay..."

"What if we go together?" Anna asks looking at me, "We would have to take the bus, I'm not really busy today." I look at Jane who says,

"If you want to, that's okay with me!"

"Okay!" I say smiling at Anna. _The bus might be a bit scary... but Anna will protect me. She always has._ We get on the bus and I sit next to a window, with Anna beside me. I stare out the window as we drive to the mall. I get off quickly and relax as I feel space around me.

"You good?" Anna asks

"Yeah," I say as we walk into the mall. We reach the store we were looking for and go inside. I choose a backpack that's black with different colour pink dots, pink binder, pink pencil case, and lots of other stuff. Pretty much everything I choose is pink, besides the keychains I pick out. I choose a different colour heart for each queen: gold for Catherine, green for Anne, silver for Jane, red for Anna, and blue for Parr. After paying for everything we take the bus back home, unfortunately, the bus is really full. I look around the bus and then look at Anna. _There aren't any places for two people to sit..._ I bite my lip and see Anna come to me.

"It's okay Kitty, how about I sit over there," she starts saying and pointing to a free seat. "and you sit over there?" She continues, pointing to another free seat two rows down from her. _You'll be so far away... at least I don't have to sit next to a man..._ I nod and walk to the seat.

"Uh... excuse me? May I sit here?" I ask the woman quietly. She nods and I sit down, being extremely careful not to touch her. _You're okay... focus on your breathing. You're almost home..._ We drive through the city and finally reach our stop. I quickly get up and pretty much run off the bus. _I wish I could have stayed near Anna... I hate strangers._ I come off the bus and we walk into the house together. I go up to my room and put all my stuff down. Once everything is organized I go back downstairs.

"How did it go?" Jane asks when she sees me

"Good," I say smiling a bit. _Don't tell her about the bus she'll just get worried, and it was fine._ "I got all my stuff."

"I'm guessing it's pink?" Jane asks smiling. I nod and say,

"Of course! Except for the keychains!" I reply and run back upstairs to get the keychains so I can show her. "Each one represents one of the queens, so you're always with me," I explain.

"Baby, that's so sweet!" Jane says smiling. She then pulls me into a hug before getting everything ready for dinner. Everyone sits down and starts eating, after a while Jane says, "While we're all here I wanted to talk about something. Since we've all gotten used to being in 2020 I wanted to establish a rule that I think is very important." Everyone nods and Jane continues, "Nobody has done this so far, which is amazing, but I think it'll help if we actually make a rule about it. This rule is: No looking up each other's pasts. You can look up stuff about yourself if you want, but don't start researching other people unless you have their permission. Does everyone agree?"

"I think that's a good rule," Catherine says when Jane's finished talking. The rest of us agree quickly before going back to eating. _That is a good rule... I don't think I ever want the others to know what really happened_ _to me._ Everyone finishes eating and we all go to bed. It takes a while for me to fall asleep, and luckily when I do, no nightmares bother me.


	20. A Typical Day

**Katherine Howard POV**

The next day I wake up to a knock on our bedroom door. I turn around and hear Anne say,

"Come in..." The door opens and I see Catherine standing there.

"Jane had to leave early, so it's my job to wake everyone up. We're having breakfast in ten minutes," she says. I nod and step out of my bed as Catherine leaves to wake up the others. Anne gets up as well and we make our way downstairs. As I sit down I hear footsteps behind me,

"Morning," Anna says as I nod and stifle a yawn. "You look tired..." Anna continues as she sits down next to me. I shrug and say,

"A bit... not really awake yet." She nods with understanding. I eat quietly and then look around. _Where is Anne? Didn't she follow me downstairs?_ Anna interrupts my thoughts by asking,

"What are your plans for today?"

"I don't know... probably organizing stuff for school," I say

"Ah, cool," Anna replies. I nod and stand up to put my dishes away. I walk back up to my room and start organizing all my school supplies. After a couple of hours, I hear a knock on the door.

"Do you want to take a break? I was thinking we could go for a walk," Anna says after she's come in.

"Sure!" I say smiling. We walk outside together for a while talking about different things. Eventually, the subject of the past comes up.

"Do you remember that ball where we danced together?" Anna asks smiling. I nod but stay quiet. _That was a week before-no. Don't think about that. Focus on the good memories._ Before I can respond we reach the house and Anne comes running outside.

"There you are! I thought you were gone," Anne says with a smile

"I mean... we were," Anna says. Anne laughs and shakes her head, then runs back inside. I follow her and smile when I see Jane sitting on the couch. I don't say anything but go over to her and give her a hug. I feel her arms wrap around me and sigh contently. Jane pulls me onto her lap and I lean into her.

"Why were you gone this morning?" I ask after a while

"I had an interview for a job," Jane explains

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah!" Jane says smiling, "I'll be working at a daycare, but mostly doing paperwork and such."

"That sounds boring," I say looking at her. She laughs and nods.

"Yeah, a bit... but I do get to see a bunch of kids a lot. Which'll be fun," she says. I nod but frown a little. _I guess that means we won't have as much time together..._ "Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You went kind of silent..." I look at her and nod. _I can't be selfish, that'll just drive her away._

"I'm just a bit tired..." I lie

"Okay," Jane says. It grows quiet for a bit before she starts talking again. "I was thinking... would you want to go on a tour of the school tomorrow? It might be nice to see where everything is and how everything works."

"Yeah, that would actually be really great..."

"Okay, I'll set that up for us," Jane says smiling. I nod and lean back into her arms.

"Thanks, mum,"

"No problem, love," Jane says, I smile and then stand up to grab some water. I walk into the kitchen and see Catherine and Parr sitting at the table.

"So you're really okay with it?" I hear Parr ask quietly

"Mhm, like I told you, I love you for you. Everything about you! And honey... it might be the same for me..." Catherine replies

"Really?" Parr says looking up, and Catherine nods. _I shouldn't interrupt..._ I start turning back towards the living room but Anne ruins the moment by running downstairs and straight into the kitchen. Catherine whips around and stares at her.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Anne apologizes as she sees Catherine and Parr sitting together. _She's apologizing to Catherine?_ "Parr... I'm sorry, Parr." Anne quickly adds staring at Catherine. _Of course, she isn't..._ I shake my head and walk out of the room as I hear Catherine say,

"You're not going to apologize to me?"

"Why would I?" Anne replies

I see Parr walk out of the room as Anne and Catherine start yelling. I silently make my way upstairs and go into my room. Pulling out my phone I scroll through Instagram until Jane comes to say it's time for dinner. I follow her and am not surprised when I see Anne and Catherine still glaring at each other. _At least they're not yelling anymore..._ It's quiet throughout dinner, and afterwards, everyone goes to their rooms. Anne and I sit on our beds without talking, just showing each other fun stuff on our phones before falling asleep.


	21. The Tour

**Just a note, I don't live in England and know nothing about the school system. So although this book does take place in England, the school system is going to be Canadian/American.**

**Katherine Howard POV**

I wake up as Jane gently shakes me. She gestures to be quiet and whispers,

"Anne's still sleeping. Quietly get dressed and come downstairs." I nod, she smiles and walks out of the room. I quietly get dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. Then I go downstairs, shutting the door carefully behind me. Jane's waiting for me at the table. I sit beside her and start eating a bit. "Not very hungry?" Jane asks looking at my (still half full) plate. I nod and look at her.

"I'm nervous..." I say quietly

"It's okay, I'll be with you the entire time," Jane says as she pulls me into a hug. I lean into her touch and nod slightly. _It'll be okay..._ We stay like that until Jane gently says, "We have to go now, darling." I get up slowly and follow her to the car, we drive for a while and I'm quiet until we reach the school. Jane parks the car and I take a deep breath before getting out. We walk towards the doors and Jane takes my hand, I hold on tightly as we get closer to the building. We walk in and a lady greets us.

"Hi, you must be Katherine," she says looking at me, her eyes focus on the scar around my neck. _I wish she'd stop staring at my neck..._ I look away and flinch at hearing my full name and quietly say,

"Kitty... please call me Kitty."

"Of course. And you are?" The lady continues while looking at Jane.

"I'm her mother," Jane says firmly, but with a smile

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Bell, the vice principal." I nod and follow her inside with Jane. We walk down the halls and I look around. Different classrooms line the hall, each with a different number and symbol on the door. "The symbols show what type of class it is, and the numbers show which grade. This class here is a math class for grade 12, so you'll probably be in this class!" I look at the door and see a plus sign next to the number 12. _A plus sign for math, and 12 for grade 12. That makes sense!_ I smile as we pass more classrooms, looking at the different symbols and numbers. Ms. Bell shows us a bunch of different places and then leads us to the principal office. "Mr. Harris our principal is in meetings all day today, so unfortunately you won't be able to meet him. Here is your schedule, feel free to look around the school and find your classes."

"Thank you," Jane says taking the schedule and leading me outside the office. "How're you doing Kitty?"

"Good... Ms. Bell is nice," I say smiling a bit. "Can we find all my classes?"

"Of course," Jane says smiling at me. Together we walk down the halls. We reach my first class and I see that the door is open. "Do you want to go inside?" Jane asks. I nod and take her hand as we walk through the door. There's no one inside so I relax as we walk through the room looking at different stuff. We do this with every class and then go home. In the car, Jane asks, "So, what do you think?"

"It was good. I like the stage! I think the classes are pretty easy to find," I say smiling at her.

"That's good," Jane says as we pull up to our house. I walk in with her and find the rest of the queens in the living room.

"You're back!" Anne yells as she sees us come in

"How did it go?" Anna asks as I sit down on the couch

"Good..." I say smiling at her

"We were just planning tomorrow," Catherine says as Jane sits down as well

"Tomorrow?" I ask looking at the others

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Jane says looking at the others

"Oops!" Anne says laughing

"I thought Kitty already knew about it! Didn't you tell her a couple of days ago?" Anna says laughing as well

"Wait... knew about what?" Jane asks

"We're going to the trampoline park tomorrow, remember?!" Anne replies still laughing

"Oh! I thought you were talking about the..." Jane starts saying. However, she quickly says, "Nevermind... you're right. I forgot I had already told Kitty."

"You didn't tell me! Did you?" _I can't remember her telling me..._ Jane looks at me and says,

"Maybe I didn't... anyway, we're going to the trampoline park tomorrow!"

"Awesome!!" I say smiling widely. _I wonder what the other thing Jane was thinking about is._ I'm about to ask but Jane's already in the kitchen starting dinner, so I simply sit down on the couch. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I ask Anne, Anna, and Parr who are all still sitting in the living room with me.

"I have to go... do work... sorry!" Anne says as she runs upstairs. I shrug and turn on a movie with the others.  
  
  


**Anne Boleyn POV**

"I have to go..." _Shoot... think of an excuse Anne!_ "do work... sorry!" I say as I run out of the room. Without pausing I run upstairs and into the last door in the hallway on the left side. Catherine's sitting on her bed waiting for me.


	22. Hidden Feelings

**Anne Boleyn POV**

I close the door and slowly walk towards her. "You wanted to see me?" _Why would she want to talk to me?_

"Yeah... Anne... I..." Catherine starts saying, "Um... Do you want to sit down?"

"Oh... okay..." I sit next to her and look at my hands, "Are you angry at me?"

"No! No... I just want to talk to you... I was hoping we could talk about... well you know..." _No, I don't..._ I look at Catherine and shake my head,

"Talk about..." I ask, hoping she'll continue

"Henry... our lives you back then. Without getting into an argument?" _Is she trying to trick me into trusting her?_

"Why? You've never cared before!" I say

"I-"

"All you ever do is attack me! You're just trying to trick me into trusting you!"

"No, Anne... I..." I turn to look at Catherine. To my surprise, I see old tear tracks on her cheeks. _Why was she crying? I don't get it! Does she really care?_

"Catherine... I-"

"No... it's okay. I understand that you don't trust me..."

"I do trust you!" I hear myself say suddenly. _I trust her? I guess I do..._ "I just don't get why you care now... I ruined your life, you shouldn't care about me."

"But I do... I really don't want us to be enemies..." Catherine says. I look directly into her eyes and can't stop myself from admiring their deep brown colour. I think back to that day in the mall... _that kiss..._ I feel myself blush and quickly look away. _That kiss..._ I bite my lip thinking back to that day.

"Anne?" I snap out of my daydream and look back at Catherine

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk?"

"Oh... I guess," I say smiling slightly at her  
  
  


**Katherine Howard POV**

_She has work? Weird..._ I go to turn on a movie, but before I can press play Anna speaks up,

"I actually think I'm going to help Jane... sorry Kitty!"

"It's okay..." _I guess we won't be watching a movie..._ I'm about to turn off the tv but Parr stops me.

"We can still watch a movie... if you want," she says quietly. _She wants to stay with me? No... She probably just feels sorry that the others left..._

"It's okay..." I say, looking over at her

"Okay..." she says and walks up to her room. I sigh and grab my phone. _I guess I'll watch a movie by myself..._ I grab headphones and turn on Netflix.  
  
  


**Anna of Cleves POV**

I walk over to the kitchen and find Jane already starting dinner.

"Do you need some help?" I ask

"Oh... no, I'm good," Jane says while struggling to carry plates and cutlery to the table.

"Are you sure?" I ask laughing a bit. As Jane starts to answer I see a container falling out of the shelf and run over, catching it right before it hits the ground. When I stand up I see Jane looking at me. "So... you don't need any help?" I say while laughing. Jane laughed a bit as well and finally says,

"Fine... I may need a little help."  
  
  


**Anne Boleyn POV**

"Thank you..." I say quietly as I wipe away my tears. _I can't believe she listened to my entire point of view on everything..._

"Oh... you're welcome," Catherine says. "Actually... I should be thanking you. Thank you for telling me your story Anne." I look over and smile a bit. _I wonder what her life was actually like... maybe she can tell me her story._

"Would you like to tell me your story?" I ask hesitantly. "I'm not always the best listener, but I'll try and keep quiet!" I add when I see Catherine thinking.

"I'll tell you sometime, but not today," she says looking over at me. I nod and look away from her. "Not because I don't trust you, Annie... I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." I blush and smile at the nickname. I turn back to look at her and notice her hand laying on the bed between us. Slowly I move my hand until our pinkies are touching. To my surprise, Catherine doesn't move her hand, instead, we stay sitting like that until Jane calls us down for dinner. I jump up and then turn back to Catherine.

"Come on Catalina! I'm hungry," I say smiling, then I grab Catalina's hand and pull her with me to the door.

"Catalina?" She asks looking at me

"You gave me a nickname, it's only fair I give you one back!" I explain while laughing. She shakes her head slightly and follows me downstairs. Only letting go of my hand once we reach the door to the living room.  
  
  


**Katherine Howard POV**

I finish the movie as Jane calls everyone for dinner. I turn off my phone and walk to the kitchen, as I sit down Anne and Catherine walk in together. _Why are they together? Usually, they stay far away from each other..._ I sigh and focus on grabbing some food. After dinner, we all head to our rooms and get ready for bed. _Tomorrow we're going to the trampoline park!_ I stay on my phone for a while and then go to sleep, already excited for tomorrow.


	23. Trampoline Park!!!

**Katherine Howard POV**

I wake up to Anne jumping on her bed already fully clothed.

"Anne... I thought you stopped doing this!!" I say as I sit up in my bed

"Yeah... but today we're going to the trampoline park!!!!" Anne replies, still jumping

"Oh yeah!!!" I say and jump out of bed. I quickly change into black leggings and a pink t-shirt, then run downstairs with Anne. Jane's just finishing breakfast and, when she sees us, asks me to go get everyone else. I respond by running back up the stairs and first knocking on Catherine's door.

"Breakfast is ready!" I say

"Alright, I'm coming," Catherine responds. I smile and run over to Anna's room.

"Anna? Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, thanks, Kitty!" She replies as I run over to Parr's room.

"Parr, breakfast's ready!" There's no reply so I knock on her door. No-one answers again. _Did something happen? I hope she's okay..._ I slowly open the door and relax as I see Parr asleep at her desk. _She's sleeping... I shouldn't bother her._ Closing the door quietly I go back downstairs.

"Where's Parr?" Jane asks as I sit down

"She was still asleep... and I didn't want to bother her," I explain. "I can bring some food upstairs later if you want."

"That's a good idea," Jane says as we all start eating. Everyone goes upstairs to change, and I grab a plate with food for Parr. I walk up to her room and knock quietly, this time my knock is answered with,

"Come in." I open the door and see Parr still sitting at her desk, now writing in a notebook.

"I brought you some breakfast... everyone else is getting changed into better clothes for the trampoline park," I say smiling at her

"Okay, thanks!" Parr replies and returns to her notebook. I walk out and close her door. After a half-hour everyone is ready and we get in the car. It takes us a while to get to the trampoline park, but once we're there Anne and I jump out of the car. Anne runs toward the building, but I stay behind as I see all the people. Jane walks up next to me and together we walk towards the building. _You're okay. You've been in large groups before! It's okay._ I reassure myself as we go into the building. A man hands us the special socks you need and I flinch back as his hand accidentally brushes against mine. I quickly walk over to Anne and put on my socks.

"Are you ready?" Anne asks me, her eyes full of energy. I nod and, after getting the okay from Jane, follow her onto the trampolines.

We start off by simply bouncing on the square trampolines but after a while Anne pulls me over to the obstacles. Anne jumps on the rope and starts climbing to the next platform. I stand and watch until she says,

"Come on Kitty!! It's so much fun!!!!" _I'd rather go over to the foam pit... but I don't want to disappoint Anne..._ I snap out of my thoughts to Catherine saying,

"I'll go with her. You go do whatever you want."

"Really? Thanks!!" I say as I watch Catherine start climbing up to meet Anne. _She's spending time with Anne... weird._ I walk over to the foam pit and find Anna there, trying out different tricks. I watch as she does a front flip and lands in the foam laughing as she gets out. _I wish I could do that..._

"Hey Kitty!" Anna says when she's finally out of the foam pit.

"Hey!"

"Do you want to do a flip?" Anna asks smiling

"I don't know how..." I say looking down at the ground.

"I'll teach you!! I'm sure you can do it with practice!" I nod and watch as she starts explaining how to do a front flip. "So start with your arms up and jump a couple times, then bring your arms down really fast and tuck your legs to your chest. After you can do that just push off of your legs and use the momentum of your arms to spin in the air." **(Please don't actually go do a front flip with those instructions!!! Although they are correct, it takes years to do one correctly. Especially off of a trampoline.)** I nod and practice the steps she showed me, eventually working up the courage to try one into the foam pit. It goes okay, and I come out of the pit laughing.

"Thanks Anna!!" I say. She nods and continues doing other kinds of flips into the foam. I walk away and see Parr sitting at a table by herself. _She's all alone and not bouncing..._ I walk up to her and quietly ask, "You okay?" Parr turns to me and smiles.

"Yeah... just a bit tired." I nod and almost leave, before turning back and saying,

"Do you want to come bounce with me?"

"Oh... ummmm, sure." I smile and let her follow me to the obstacle course.

"Do you want to do this?" When I see her hesitation I continue by saying, "You don't have to! I just thought it might be fun... we can also go to the normal trampolines, or the foam pits!"

"Kitty, I'm fine with doing this. I just don't think I'll be that good..."

"Oh... that's okay! I don't think I'll be that good either," I say blushing a bit. She smiles and starts to climb onto the rope. I follow her and we both make it across eventually, after falling multiple times. I jump down after her and follow her over to a bench. "That was fun!!" I say smiling.

"Yeah, it was! Thanks for coming to get me..." Parr responds. I smile, nod, and then say,

"Come on, Jane's probably waiting for us." Parr follows me to the entrance and after getting a quick drink we get back in the car and drive home. That evening we all start to watch a movie, but turn it off halfway through since Anne and I are both falling asleep. Jane sends us to bed, and we all fall asleep without a problem.


End file.
